Bartleby Goes Down a Rabbit Hole/Gelman Gets Sent To Principal Prickly's Office
''Bartleby Goes Down a Rabbit Hole/Gelman Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's other grounded video out of Gelman from Recess. Plot Gelman tricks Bartleby the same way Queen Narissa did to Giselle in the 2007 movie, Enchanted. He took Bartleby to a secret rabbit hole that he'll never get out of. When Bartleby was about to say his last words, Gelman pushes him down a hole. Only to realize that Bartleby is floating slowly instead of falling fast. It is dark and endless that he's nervous, until he switches on a light to see random household objects going the other direction. Bartleby landed in a soft pillow and realizes that he's in Wonderland. Randall tells Miss Finster about what rabbit hole trick. Miss Finster takes Gelman to Principal Prickly's Office, he got a level 8 detention for that mean trick. Voices Brian as Sir Bartleby Montclair Joey as Gelman Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Transcript Gelman: Oh boy, here comes that aristocrat mink himself. (Bartleby walks by Gelman, he got startled when Gelman yelled "Surprise!") Bartleby: What are you doing Gelman? Gelman: I'm letting you go to Wonderland instead of 3rd Street School. So Alice won't even notice about you. Bartleby: Gelman, stop it! Alice wouldn't be pleased about what you're going to do to me. Gelman: It's a special rabbit hole waiting for you. Bartleby: But, i don't think that Alice's sister wouldn't apperciate that either. (Gelman carries Bartleby into a rabbit hole) Gelman: Lean down, and are you wishing for something that Wonderland really does have for you? Bartleby: Yes, i wish that Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are in Wonderland before i... (Gelman pushes Bartleby into a rabbit hole, Bartleby screams and fades away with the rest of himself) Gelman: Now i'm going to Arby's before Miss Finster gets me to Principal Prickly. (Gelman runs off to Miss Finster's car and drives away) (Meanwhile, Bartleby is still screaming, until he realizes that his coat puffs up like a parachute to float down slowly) Bartleby: This is kind of crazy, Is it weird that my coat did puff open like a parachute? Now i must be floating down alowly for the rest of the rabbit hole. (While he's floating, the hole got darker until he no longer sees dirt. He got scared of the dark, until a low warm glow below him, he gently passed a gas lamp. Bartleby reached the wick, he's amazed about what he saw while floating through midair. there's a glow of pink (Cure Miracle's color), purple (Cure Magical's color), and green (Cure Felice's color) tinted lights. Along with bookshelves, maps, furniture, cupboards, pictures, toys, vintage 1940 and 1941 ads for Ivory Soap, and more in midair.) Bartleby: Wow, Alice did do the same in 1951. I can't believe that i was dreaming of being able to do like in the 13th animated film made by Disney. (Bartleby sees a jar called, Orange Marmalade) Bartleby: Wow, Orange Marmalade. I can't resist getting that orange flavored jelly out of my own mind. (Bartleby puts the Orange Marmalade jar to one of the cupboards as he passed it.) Bartleby: Oh dear, how long would i always continue to float down for? (2 hours later after a nap while floating, Bartleby landed with a thump on a pillow) Bartleby: That's strange, i landed on some kind of a soft pillow with a thump. (Meanwhile, Randall is shocked about someone getting lost to Wonderland and runs to Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster, Gelman is the one who let Bartleby go down a rabbit hole, just like Alice from Disney's Alice in Wonderland, which came out in 1951. Miss Finster: Good boy Randall. I'll deal with Gelman right now. Gelman: Uh Oh, it's that yellow dress teacher. Her name's Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Gelman, i heard from Randall Weems that you pushed Bartleby down a rabbit hole and driving my car to Arby's for your celebrated lunch. That trick to Bartleby and the skipping school truancy are both unacceptable. Go to Principal Prickly's Office, right now! (At Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't just let Bartleby go to Wonderland, you see taking someone to Wonderland without Alice's permission undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 7. Gelman: Level 7? I wish The Queen of Hearts will scream at you. Principal Prickly: Make that Level 8! Are you ready to push me any further, young man? And you will also lose 2 weeks of recess for your other punishment. Gelman: What are my other punishments? Principal Prickly: You're also not gonna watch TV or play video games until the time Bartleby comes back from Wonderland. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff